A low density parity check (LDPC) code has a high error correction ability, and has been widely adopted in a transmission scheme including digital broadcasting such as, for example, European digital video broadcasting (DVB)-S.2, DVB-T.2, and DVB-C.2 in recent years (for example, see NPL 1).
Recent studies show that the LDPC code has a performance close to the Shannon limit, similar to turbo codes or the like, with an increase in a code length. In addition, since the LDPC code has properties of a minimum distance being proportional to the code length, the LDPC code has an advantage in which a block error probability characteristic is good and a so-called error floor phenomenon observed as a decoding property of the turbo code or the like hardly occurs, as properties.